The invention relates to a control system for internal combustion engines, and, in particular, to an engine control apparatus for damping the effects of bounced-induced oscillations on the engine.
The internal combustion engine of a vehicle, because of its elastic suspension, represents an entity capable of oscillations; in the event of disturbances such as an abrupt fuel increase or a sudden change in moment which is externally caused (by a pothole in the road, for instance), the engine can be set of oscillating in a more or less damped fashion. These oscillations are as a rule in the frequency range between 2 and 8 Hertz and are perceived as bounces. These bounce oscillations are particularly problematic in vehicles with a transverse mounted engine, because then the relative movements between the body and the engine arise in the driving direction.
A bounce sensor equipped with contacts is known, where there is one contact each on the engine and on the body. Because of the elastic suspension of the engine, the two pairs of contacts touch during intense bounce oscillations, or they separate. Relatively weaker or stronger oscillations can be detected depending on the position of the contacts, and the oscillations can then be evaluated in a manner not discussed here in further detail.